Celos
by KitsukyR
Summary: Su sonrisa podía provocarle miles de emociones distintas. No entendía que estaba sucediendo últimamente, todo era muy extraño. Sobre todo después de haberle gritado a Onji. Pero la gran cuestión era: ¿no estaba siendo demasiada obvia? ¡Kataang, one-shot!


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son oficiales de la primera saga de Avatar: el último maestro aire. Yo sólo escribí la historia por diversión y amor a mi OTP . _

_Se sitúa en el capítulo dos de la tercera temporada (¡Viva el Firebender!) Claramente, sólo cambié un poco las cosas que pasaron en ese capítulo, porque puedo y quiero. :D (Y porque Aang junto a Katara es lo más lindo que hay en ésta tierra). _

_Se trata de un one-shot que tenía haciendo polvo en mis archivos, así que finalmente está viendo la luz. (¿?) Si me quieren mucho, los invito a comentar en los reviews y comentar una opinión que siempre son bienvenidas . Y sino, como siempre digo: muchas gracias por leer, me hacen más feliz :D. Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten! _

Ellos estaban hablando del reciente baile, burlándose del bigote de Sokka –quien por cierto, aún no quería quitárselo- y ella estaba en la conversación, riéndose con ellos y hablando. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba en otro lugar. Preocupada. Preocupada de ser _tan obvia_. Quizás fueron unos segundos, unos segundos en los que sus ojos azules se cerraron, mientras las imágenes de lo último sucedido aparecían en su mente.

Ahí estaba él. Con una sonrisa entre dientes. A Katara le gustaba su sonrisa. De hecho, eran una de las cosas que alegraban cualquiera de sus días.

Pero en ese momento, lo detestó.

Después de todo el… "griterío" que había sucedido –_gracias a Katara_- ella le pidió a su amigo que quería hablar con él, a solas. Así que ambos se juntaron a lo que sería el final de la cueva, donde nadie podría interrumpirlos.

Ella estaba arrepentida. Le explicaba con sus palabras lo lamentada que se sentía por lo que había sucedido, que originalmente no había sido su intención gritarle así a una "_amiga_" suya. También le dijo que aún pensaba en porqué lo había hecho, pero que lamentablemente, no tenía una respuesta clara. Y que simplemente, se disculpaba.

Él seguía sonriendo.

Oh, y no eran una de esas sonrisas que expresan cortesía cuando uno dice –_por ejemplo_- "gracias".

Tampoco eran de esas sonrisas amables cuando –_en éste caso-_ una persona pide disculpas y la otra, expresando algo parecido a 'está bien. No te hagas problema por ello'.

Ni eran de esas sonrisas sarcásticas.

Katara lo miró, arqueando una ceja. Y antes de poder preguntarle porqué estaba sonriéndole de esa manera, él la interrumpió antes.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso?"

Su sonrisa se extendió.

"Pienso que estás celosa"

Katara no respondió.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Se limitó a observarlo, atónita.

Y sintió varias cosas.

Se sintió vulnerable, sorprendida, confundida, pero por sobre todas las cosas, también se sintió un poco descubierta.

Y el hecho de que no haya habido respuesta de su parte, hiso satisfacer aún más a Aang. Confirmando –_como si no fuese lo suficientemente evidente_- que él estaba en lo correcto. Ella estaba celosa. De Onji.

Por él.

"Es por eso que te enfureciste tanto, hasta el punto de gritarle." Le explicó casi como a una pequeña niña, quien todavía no entendía el porqué de sus acciones.

Katara titubeó unos largos segundos, le costaba creer en toda ésta situación que estaba teniendo que pasar. Ella –_de ningún modo_- estaba celosa, no había duda de ello y menos había una razón.

"¡No!" protestó, sin pensar. Se percató de aquello y bajó la voz, cambiando su postura y el grito se transformó en susurros.

"Yo no… Mira, Aang. Honestamente, te dije antes que no sabía por qué le había gritado. Pero quizás sí sé por qué, y no es por celos."

"Oh, ¿en serio?" respondió el chico de manera sarcástica, sus brazos cruzándose sobre su pecho de manera triunfante. Sus cejas arqueadas, sus grandes ojos y su tono de voz aduladora hicieron que Katara imaginara por un segundo distintas maneras de golpearlo. En serio, muy fuerte. Quizás 100 años más en el iceberg no le vendría nada mal. "Entonces dímelo".

"¿Decirte qué?"

"¿Por qué le gritaste? Quiero decir, yo ya te dije cuál fue mi teoría. Y no me molesta. En serio, no me molesta, lo entiendo." Aang, de hecho, nunca había dejado de sonreír. Se podía notar de lejos que toda esta situación le había generado cierta satisfacción. Pero Katara sintió que con lo último que él le había dicho, había sido con una sonrisa más grande. Más presuntuoso y engreído. O quizás, sólo le había molestado el triple a ella.

"Todo fue un poco después de que bailaste con ella". Katara no estaba mirándolo, pero podía sentir que él seguía sonriendo estúpidamente. O quizás era solo su imaginación pero de todas formas, lo que acababa de decir no le había hecho muy buena letra para ella. "Bueno, no quiero decir que haya algún problema con que bailes con ella. De hecho, puedes bailar con quien tú quieras y eso está bien. Yo también puedo." Dijo ella. "A lo que voy es que… quizás me molesté un poco y le grité de esa forma porque… es de la Nación del Fuego, ¿entiendes? Cualquier cosa podría salir mal. Sólo quería estar ahí, por si la situación empeoraba".

Katara no podía estar más avergonzada y/o sentirse más idiota.

Por unos segundos, Aang no le contestó. Y eso, quizás, le dio a pensar a ella dos opciones distintas.

Una: su 'coartada' había sonado increíble. Es decir, totalmente falsa, estúpida, infantil y sin sentido.

O dos: su 'coartada' había sido tan espectacular, tan creíble y tan cierta, que Aang se había quedado asombrado y sin palabras.

"Voy a volver con los demás." se limitó a decir acompañado de una dulce sonrisa, y en un segundo, se alejó de ella y regresó a la 'pista de baile'.

Katara se dio vuelta rápidamente, observándolo, no quería perderlo de vista. Pero no importaba, él ahora estaba sonriendo con sus compañeros de la Nación del Fuego. Onji seguía mirándola un poco aterrada por lo recién sucedido, pero no le importó. Lo único que pensó ella era… ¿qué demonios estaba pensando _**él**_? Era sorprendente. Porque a veces, Katara sentía que podía leerle la mente. Obviamente no literalmente, pero creía que lo entendía a la perfección. No era algo tan inusual, ¿no? Se conocían por mucho tiempo. Realmente, mucho tiempo. Pero… situaciones como éstas, la dejaban totalmente sin palabras. Se ponía nerviosa. Torpe. Incómoda. ¿Y porqué? Porque sucedía algo, algo que ella no estaba comprendiendo a la perfección como usualmente hacía. Algo que ella no estaba _comprendiéndolo_ a la perfección como usualmente sucede. En ese instante, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Se había molestado? ¿Qué pensó él de lo que ella le había dicho? ¿Por qué no le respondió nada y solo se alejó de ella? No parecía molesto. Todo lo contrario. Pero tampoco estaba sonriente de esa manera tan… engreído como antes. Que –secretamente, a eso ella le había gustado un poco. Pero sólo _un poco_.-

Perdida en sus pensamientos, tardó un poco en ser consciente que de repente, una mano se estiró frente a ella. Delicada, considerada. Invitándola a bailar.

Cuando levantó la cabeza y vio sus ojos y su sonrisa, algo indefinible se paralizó en ella.

Otra vez, él estaba haciendo algo inesperado.

"No lo sé, Aang." Titubeó, nerviosa, observando a otro costado.

Torpemente, buscó otra excusa. "Estos zapatos no son realmente indicados para bailar". Pero la verdad era que no existía ninguna mentira aceptable en ése momento.

Y cuando él vio como Katara deslizaba sus dedos sobre las puntas de sus cabellos, nerviosa, le resultó totalmente adorable. "Y no estoy segura de que yo realmente sepa como-"

"¡Toma mi mano!" se limitó a decir Aang, acompañando una sonrisa.

Sus dedos seguían esperándola, y ella, por unos segundos se cuestionó de qué se trataba todo eso. Pero luego de ver su rostro, respondió un "está bien" casi hipnotizada, y todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia.

Las miradas curiosas de los demás dejaron de interesarla, junto con el asunto de Onji y sus preguntas constantes sobre su relación con Aang.

"Somos tú y yo, ahora"

Y eso fue lo único que realmente importaba en ése instante.

Lo que recordó siguiente al baile, fue que tuvieron que escaparse rápidamente de la cueva en donde había sido la gran fiesta secreta. Y estaban volando sobre Appa, comentando todo lo que acababa de suceder. Sus ojos azules estaban _disimuladamente_ puestos en Aang. No podía dejar de recordar todo lo que había sucedido. El baile, el grito a Onji, la sonrisa alumbrante de Aang diciéndole a ella que estaba celosa, la estúpida coartada de Katara, y cuando él se alejó. Todo. Era fantástico como ese chico –Avatar o no Avatar- podía hacerla pasar por todo esto. De un momento al otro, ella estaba feliz y luego se enfadaba. Aang era la persona más entendible y difícil que ella podría haber conocido. Y aún, con todo esto, le parecía magnífico. Lamentablemente, no podía describir con palabras su relación con Aang. Tampoco quería hacerlo. Es que en realidad, a veces le asustaba. Ella no quería poner las palabras sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Había algo distinto. Eso sí, podía aceptarlo. Pero no quería saber más por el momento. Por el instante, no había que pensar tanto en aquello, ¿verdad? Lo único que realmente estaba preocupándole… es que, acaso, ¿estaba siendo ella muy obvia al respecto?

"Yo creo que realmente ayudaste mucho a esos chicos. Les enseñaste a ser libres." dijo Toph.

"No lo sé. Fue un baile, eso es todo." Respondió Aang, humildemente.

"Bueno… ése fue un _gran baile_, Aang.- dijo Katara, sonriendo. En cuestión de instantes se acercó a él, regalándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Al principio él se sorprendió, para después sonreír mientras sus mejillas se enrojecieron rápidamente.

Sólo un pequeño beso y luego, _se alejó de él._

No era _tan obvia_.

…

¿Verdad?


End file.
